A Fighting Imprint
by Sora-Chanx3
Summary: A Change That is Both Good, and Bad. Sakura, Hinata, Mai, and Teoiki try to forget about their old home, in order to try and move on with their lives, but with new occurring events, they may end up leaving, or fight to stay. Summary sucks yes i know, but please the story is better. Rated M to be safe.


**_Hello!^_^ Okay I'm back but as you can all see, I have erased my previous stories, and decided i am old enough to start all over, now this story will be very, very hard so give me some credits, now i may not update as fast, i have some stuff towork on in the real world, I amnow a straight A student, my Boyfriend calls for my attention almost all the time lol jk! but above all that, i am sad to say i have lost yet another friend in a car crash, so i am dedicating this story to him._**

**_"It made me think about how my life turned out... " -my friend_**

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_My heart skipped a beat, I stared at the horizon, stuck in my spot admiring the view i had in my sight. _

_The Stars twinkled, and the city lights glowed, engulfing the large city, and making the water shimmer- My heat skipped painfully in my chest. _

_"Sakura?" Hinata placed a gental hand on her friends right arm, alarming her of the position they were in, Sakura's breath hitched as she turned to her right and saw how close the huge fire was to the city._

_She looked down at her self and suddenly wanted to fall on her knees and vomit, her pants were burnt low to her thigh, her shirt black and crisp, and she and hinata stained with black charcoal. _

_"S-Sakura? We need to hurry, everyone wants to get to safety.." Hinata looked back at the van they had found and drove out of the town with, Sakura drove recklessly as she was determined to escape the burning city with her friends, and some survivors._

_Sakura closed her eyes, and clenched her fists, she couldnt believe she didnt have enough time to save her family, or the rest of her beloved friends, her aunts, and uncles... all gone._

_Mai, Sakura's neighbor who was baby sitting a young boy name Teoiki- stepped out as her clothing were also shredded, her short light blue hair, and blue-ish green eyes stared worriedly at Sakura as she notice the girl trying to not brake down. She stepped out, but Teoiki tugged her shirt, "M-My mama..?" _

_Mai froze, what is she suppose to say? What is she suppose to do? he is only 8, she wouldnt be able to explain what had happen to his parents. She frowned, "Teoiki, be strong, your mom and dad...t-they told me to... t-they told me to take care of y-you..." She begin, noticing Teoiki's eyes watering. _

_he understands._

_Sakura listened as Hinata cried, Mai continued, "Teoiki i am so, so sorry. But they... t-they are gone... I am to take care of you, " Sakura's heart dropped. A 14 year old taking a child in..._

_Mai cried as she held Teoiki's shoulder as him to give her strength so that she is able to take care of him. _

_"M-Mai-chan? Is now.. O-Okasan?" He asked his little voice braking, Mai cried as Sakura begin to cry._

_Mai nodded._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

4 Years Later

Red apples, or oranges?

Staring at the two fruits, Sakura sigh as she looked down in her basket, seeing she had everything but the fruits she had to choose from. the couldnt get both because sometimes she would get both, but everyone would only eat one of the fruits, and not the other.

She stared at the apples, then glanced at the oranges.

apples? or oranges?

"Okasan asked if you were done..." Sakura jumped as quickly looked over at Teoiki, who held a skateboard that she had bought him for his 9th birthday, she blinked as she finally saw he was growning, he was about her height now, a very handsome young man, he was 13 now? about to be at least.

Sakura herself was 20 now and hinata 19, and Mai 18, Sakura worked at a Diner as a manager, as Hinata worked in a company as a receptionist, and Mai worked in the city with her own Cafe.

Sakura smiled and grabbed 8 oranges,and put them in the cart, and nodded. "Yep, I'm done!" He said, Teoiki smirked and walked her over to the check out center, spotting his mother he grinned and ran over grabbing her hand, startling her in the process.

Mai placed a hand over her heart as she jumped and looked over to Teoiki, "Oh Teoiki! you scared me," Sakura giggled and too walked over to greet her friend, and room mate.

"Hey Mai, sorry about keeping you waiting, i had to choose between oranges and apples." Mai smiled and nodded, "Of course, we all know why since all we do is eat one kind of fruit every week." Teoiki grinned as he saw his mother smile and quickly check every item into the machine.

"So Sakura, how is business going?" Mai asked as she scanned the package of string pasta, Sakura grabbed the scanned item, and placed into the bag and smiled, "It's all good, I paid everything off, and undated all the references, so all i need to do is pay the insurance and then im done." Mai nodded.

Passing a food product, Mai frowned slightly, "Sakura, I know we went over this before-"

Sakura shook her head, "No Mai, please i am so close to paying all this off, i dont want to work with your business, i dont want a loan, i just want to do something myself for once, please Mai." Teoiki grabbed a package of peppermint candy and put it in the with the other scanned items.

Mai frowned as she scanned the candy and gave Teoiki a disapproval look, "If i get this your cleaning dishes tonight." Teoiki smiled as he walked over to the bench to wait for his mom, and Sakura.

Sakura smiled at Mai's motherly atitude, she couldnt believe a girl is taking care of a boy who is 5 years younger than her, and who is also calling her his own mother.

Over the years Teoiki has also grown accustomed to Mai being his mother, he was protective, and helpful to her, it took him over a single year for him to start calling her 'mom'. At first Mai stared at him, debating whether or not to reply, but she also got use to it, realizing she is now a mother.

Sakura sigh as she watched Mai take her credit card out, and quickly purchase the food. _Some day I'll pay you and Hinata back Mai, I promise you both..._ Sakura frowned as she looked down at her empty wallet. Ever since the accident, it seems like Sakura has always been the one with bad luck.

She lost her Credit card, she had her loan checks mailed to another address, and above all she had very little money that she is trying to keep, so Mai and Hinata have been paying for the bills, loans, and food, and Sakura? she paid for little things such as Teoiki's school supplies since that is all she i cable of buying.

Sakura blew her bangs out of her face, and saw Teoiki smile at his mother and aunt from the bench, he had such a huge heart.

He is a very, very strong young man who is capable of changing the world.

Sakura smiled and saw Mai had finished packaging the food into the brown paper bags, Teoiki quickly walked over to help, and Sakura grabbed a bag. "I'll go open the car door," She spoke to Mai who was busy trying to make sure Teoiki didnt get into his treats.

"Okay- " Teoiki watched Sakura turn, and also saw a man coming from the other lane, "Aunt Sakura wa-" Mai gasped as she step forward. "Sakura-"

But as clumsy as she is, Sakura slammed her small body into another.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to those who have and did read this, I am looking forward to any review that may come up, and may or may not encourage me to continue this- Please Follow, and Fav- and please review. <strong>_

_**Until then!**_


End file.
